1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-packaging device for unitizing and carrying a plurality of containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-packaging devices for unitizing and carrying a plurality of containers, more specifically bottles, are traditionally constructed from paperboard or a polymer material, such as polyethylene. An important design consideration in any multi-packaging device is the ability of the device to maintain the containers in a tight package that prevents excessive movement of the containers relative to each other.
Bottles and bottle-like containers are typically defined as including a cylindrical body portion, a tapered shoulder portion and a reduced diameter neck portion, often supporting a cap or some other closure. The term "containers" as used in this specification typically means bottles or bottle-like containers, however other containers may also be used that fall at least partially within the above definition. Such containers are often made of glass or plastic and generally transported in bulk quantities. Thus, a multi-packaging device that provides a maximum amount of support for a plurality of bottles is desired.
Klygis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,180, teaches a multi-packaging device having a plurality of bottle-engaging slits each bottle-engaging slit having a central junction region. The Klygis patent further teaches an intermediate slit positioned between each of the bottle-engaging slits. These intermediate slits are shown to extend longitudinally with respect to the device with extremities that extend toward a central portion of the device.
An additional desirable feature in such multi-packaging devices is a container removal mechanism. The tight unitization of the plurality of containers precludes easy removal of a single container without a mechanism to aid in removal. Broskow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,026, and Marco et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,808, each teach container removal mechanisms, such as the "zip strips" taught by the Marco et al. patent, integrated with multi-packaging devices.